Frentonas
by Laluu
Summary: Sasuke ese día tuvo muy en claro que su esposa y su hija eran perfectas tal y como son. Y su frente era una de las cosas que más amaba en ellas. Drabble


**_Hola! se me ocurrió este drabble y quise compartirlo aquí. _**

**_Perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografía, algunas cosas se me pasan._**

* * *

><p>El día se le estaba haciendo largo, no tenía una misión de la cual ocuparse, y para empeorarlo, estaba solo en casa.<p>

Su esposa, tuvo que salir al hospital a atender unos cuantos pacientes. No se preocupaba mucho, pues pronto regresaría, aunque aún estaba el hecho de que estaba sumamente aburrido.

—Estoy en casa…

Escuchó a su pequeña hija de 7 años quien llegaba después de un largo día en la Academia Ninja.

La pequeña pelinegra se acercó desganada hacia dónde estaba sentado su padre. Este volteó a verla con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se borró instantáneamente cuando vio el rostro decaído de su hija.

—¿Qué sucede Sarada? —preguntó al instante.

—Nada papá — respondió con simpleza.

—No me digas "nada", algo te pasó, dime—exigió el hombre pelinegro.

—Es que… olvídalo— torció la boca y empezó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

—Sarada, ven aquí—la llamó con voz autoritaria, mientras se levantaba de su asiento cruzado de brazos.

La niña se detuvo y volteo a verlo aun con una expresión desganada en el rostro.

—Dime que es lo que sucede hija— exigió ahora con amabilidad.

Sarada suspiró y se acercó al él. De antemano sabía que no podía huir cuando sus padres le demandaban algo.

—Algunas niñas de la academia se burlan de mi… —respondió evadiendo la mirada de su padre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasuke alzando ambas cejas.

—Por mi frente…—respondió casi en un susurro.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco ante lo dicho de la pequeña.

Su hija había heredado la frente de su madre Sakura. A él nunca le importó mucho este detalle en su esposa, pues siempre la vio como una mujer sumamente bella y perfecta para él. Su amplia frente era lo de menos, aunque debía de admitir que le encantaba besársela cada que podía. Sin embargo, había olvidado el hecho de que su hija Sarada, tuviera la misma característica de ella, que la delataba indudablemente como hija de la pelirosa.

El Uchiha suspiró. Se acercó a su hija poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y agachándose quedando a su altura.

—Mírame—demando con voz suave

La pequeña Uchiha lo miró con los ojos aguados. Ella no era precisamente una persona que se caracterizaba por demostrar debilidad. No es que estuviera triste por el hecho de que tenía una amplia frente. Más que eso, se encontraba ya cansada de que algunas de sus compañeras mencionaran de forma burlesca ese "defecto" en ella.

—Sarada…—llamó—eres una Uchiha, y no tienes por qué sentirte menos que los demás. Tienes que sentirte orgullosa de lo que eres y como eres.

La niña asintió comprendiendo las palabras de su padre.

—Además…—hizo una pausa —¿sabes algo Sarada?.

—¿Qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—Tienes la hermosa frente de tu madre, y tanto a ti como a ella, las amo tal y como son.

Sasuke a pesar de permanecer serio ante la situación, se sonrojó. Pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a decir esas cosas a su hija. Aun así, quería que su primogénita se sintiera mejor consigo misma, y que superara ese problema como su esposa lo hizo años atrás.

Su hija era hermosa, y perfecta como era, nadie tenía por qué hacerle pensar lo contrario.

—Gracias papá—la niña le sonrió y beso la mejilla de su padre, agradeciendo su apoyo. Su padre no era precisamente un cubo de azúcar, pero era perfecto para estar cuando la situación lo requería, dándole ese apoyo paternal que tanto necesitaba.

Ya sintiéndose más tranquila y segura. Se retiró hacia su habitación dejando a Sasuke solo en la sala.

—Ya llegue—anunció la pelirosa entrando a la sala y encontrando a su esposo pensativo sentado en el sofá —¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun? —preguntó curiosa acercándose a él.

—No, no pasa nada Sakura—despabilo, y se acercó a su esposa.

—¿Ya llegó Sarada de la academia? —miró a su esposo mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Fue un día bastante agitado en el hospital.

—Sí, hace rato llego—la tomó desprevenida por la cintura apegándola a él. Sakura no se sorprendió mucho, estaba acostumbrada a que Sasuke hiciera eso. Lo que no se espero fue que el Uchiha desprevenidamente, le planto un tierno y profundo beso en la frente, cosa que hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara inmediatamente.

—S-Sasuke-kun…—lo miró enternecida. Le encantaba cuando su esposo hacia eso, no era algo que hiciera muy seguido.

—¿Sabes algo Sakura?, tienes una hermosa frente —sonrió al ver como su esposa se ponía de todos los colores mientras lo miraba. —Te amo— le susurró mientras la abrazaba.

—Y-yo también te amo—Sakura correspondió el abrazo mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello negro de su esposo.

Sasuke Uchiha estuvo muy seguro de una cosa ese día.

Amaba a sus dos frentonas.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado.<strong>_

_** Hasta pronto.**_


End file.
